Frame
by Pale18
Summary: Sequel to "Fib". It's about Timmy's revenge on Ash. Please Read and Review! Twoshot.
1. Vengence Shall Be Timmy's!

_A.N.) I decided to write about how Timmy _tried_ to get Ash for eating his big cookie. It's a twoshot._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

_**Frame**_

Quinn's proposal past 2 months ago. Everyone around the enormous mansion was talking about the wedding between John Quinn and soon-to-be Rashel Quinn. Mark, Blaise, Philip, Timmy, Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, Daphne, and Fayth (and everyone else I'm forgetting) were visiting for the glorious occasion. Hannah made herself the wedding planner, and was making sure everything was ready for the event few weeks away. Keller was thrilled that her long-lost twin sister (I read it on LJ Smith's website) was getting married. After long conversations with Rashel, they found they were not so different and soon came as close as they believed twin sisters should be. And, of course, Keller and Timmy occasionally made a "You hurt her, I hurt you" threat to Quinn.

Hannah brought all the girls in one of the many large living rooms. They were making arrangements for the wedding, but ran into a bind. Rashel stood up for her spot on the couch, and crossed her arms.

"No. Way." she said coolly. Gillian stood up as well. She clapped her hands together in a pleading sense.

"Please, Rashel? You have to. It's tradition." she said.

"I don't care! The last time I wore a-- _dress_, it became a pain in my ass!" Rashel said shaking her head. Keller nodded. Saying that word made Rashel nauseous. She was refusing to were a dress again. To wear a dress after her problems she went through the night of Quinn's proposal was unbearable. It was like asking Timmy not to pull pranks on Quinn anymore; it just couldn't be done!

Quinn was roaming the halls, searching his fiancée to ask if it was alright to kill Timmy, because Timmy decided to pull a shenanigan with shaving cream and a feather, while Quinn was taking a nap. Rashel's screaming protests to not wear a wedding dress lured him in the room.

Quinn smiled at her antics and silently snuck up behind Rashel. To his surprise, he didn't get caught. Her attention was too direct on the small crowd of females. She was shaking a fist in front of her face.

"There is no way in _hell_ I'm--" Rashel was cut off. In a swift maneuver, Rashel was trapped in Quinn's arms from behind and he gave her a peck on the cheek. Rashel stood stunned and her fist fell. Quinn rested his chin on her shoulder. **He wants me to wear a dress.** she thought. She groaned.

"Ok. Fine. I'll wear a dress." Rashel said in a moan. She let her head hang in defeat. Quinn smirked and tightened his holding Rashel. Poppy clasped her hands together and squealed with delight.

"I was just going to ask if I could kill Timmy, but that's just as good." Rashel turned her head and glared wrathfully at him. But that was nothing a kiss couldn't cure.

* * *

Ash Redfern was sitting on a chair, on the balcony of his & his soulmates room. He was waiting patiently for Hannah to finish her 4 hour reign to get Rashel to agree to wear a dress, so his Mary-Lynnette could accompany him. "Oh God. I'm so bored!" he wined.

What Ash didn't know, was that a little vampire watch from afar. The little vampire, Timmy, observed Ash. Eyes filled with fury and hatred. But mostly vengeance. Timmy swore he would get revenge on Ash, for eating his cookie.

Luckily, Timmy had a plan. First he had to get ride of Ash for an hour or two.

* * *

Timmy walked down a wide hallway. He was making his was to Mary-Lynnette & Ash's room. He tried to make sure the bottle of Benadryl pills in his pocket didn't make noise and become noticed.

Timmy stopped and entered the room _next_ to Ash & Mary-Lynnette's room. All apart of his plan. He quickly closed the door and lock it behind him. That sinister grin formed on Timmy's face.

**That ass is going to wish he never ate my precious cookie, and call me short, and called me four, **he thought. He scrambled around the room, searching for the room service phone. **I wonder, who's room this is?**

He found it. Held the headset to his ear, and smirked. "Hello, Room Service. I need you to send up a glass of fruit punch……Ok. Bye." He calmly hung up the phone. Timmy went back to searching the room for something to occupy himself, while he waited for the item he need to make the plan work. He saw an envelope on the dresser. Timmy took it as an advantage to blackmail whom ever.

He carefully removed the folded sheet of paper from to envelope. He skimmed the paper and looked disgusted.

"_I love you with all my being, Keller._" Timmy mimicked from the love letter. "Gross man. What the hell is wrong with everyone in this god damn mansion?" he commented. "This Galen guy is sick." He was thinking of scribbling over the letter or flush it down the toilet, but he sensed the maid coming down the hall with a glass of fruit punch. He shoved the letter back in the envelope and ran to catch the maid. The maid was startled and confused, when Timmy suddenly opened the door, took the drink, and slammed the door in her face.

**OK. Now the fun will begin.** Timmy revealed the bottle of Benadryl pills. Without hesitation, he pored the whole bottle of pills into the punch. It's not like overdosing is going to hurt him. With a few stirs, the drink was ready for delivery. Then, he was out the door to put his plan into action.

Timmy stood in front of Ash's door. Timmy didn't care if it was rude or not, he used his free hand to bang his fist against wood.

"Ass, open up!" Timmy shouted. Ash swung the door open. Timmy wasn't aware of that and ended up punching him…… there. When Timmy realized what he did, he fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably. It was hard trying not to spill the drink. Ash also fell to the floor, but he was more in pain.

"_What was that for?!_" Ash said, trying stand. Timmy stood, with the drink back in his hand. After wiping away tears from laughing too hard, Timmy held the drink higher to Ash's face.

"Here. Mary-Lynnette sent this up for you." Timmy said, with an pure smile. Ash just stared. He knew, from Quinn's story, that this child was evil, untrustworthy, and was a good liar. "It's fruit punch." Timmy persuaded.

"Alright." Ash took the drink and closed the door, forgetting to lock it. The night was on it's way. Where was Mare? She was with the other girls; they were deciding were they would shop for their dresses.

Ash shrugged and gulped down the beverage. **Hm. It tastes a little bitter. Maybe the demon was… up…to…… something.** After the thought, Ash collapsed. He was asleep.

Ash fell with a _thud._ That was Timmy's cue to come in. He had that evil grin again.

"I didn't think it would be _that_ easy." Timmy said and added, " Nobody can be as stupid as Ash. Not even Morgead, that time he took a hit to the head from Keller, and then his personality changed to happy, load, and bubbly for a week."

_**~:~Flashback~:~**_

_Jez and Morgead were standing in the yard behind the mansion. They were about to spar, but Morgead decided to do something else._

_"Come sing with me, Jezebel!" Morgead jumped up and yelled. Jez twitched._

_"Morgead, calm down! Let's begin our spar!" Jez yelled, back to ease him. Then, Morgead rapped Jez in a bear hug._

_"I don't want to spar! I want to sing! I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WERE A HA--"_

**WHACK!!!**

_Jez punched Morgead in the head. Then, Morgead knocked out. When he woke up, he didn't remember anything that happened that week and was back to normal._

_**~:~Reality~:~**_

Timmy dragged Ash to the closet. You think he just locked Ash in the closet, huh? Well, he did. But before he closed the door, Timmy put Ash's hand in a bowl of warm water. Ash has something to look forward to when he wakes up.

Timmy laughed at thought of Ash's reaction.

Phase 1: complete. Now for Phase 2.

Timmy laughed manically as he searched the room for one specific item. He found it under the bed. He pulled out a case. It held Mary-Lynnette's favorite telescope.

The telescope reflected a white light as Timmy removed it from it's case. **Fun time.** Timmy declares as he put the telescope back in it's case, and took it to his room.

* * *

Timmy slammed door. He placed the case on the floor and exposed the telescope again. He pulled out the telescope and roughly dropping it on the floor. Timmy grabbed his hammer (that he hid in his dresser). He raised the hammer high above his head. He stopped for a moment and thought, **Am I going to regret this later?** He pondered. **Of course not.**

With no more pausing, Timmy smashed the hammer down the telescope. _Wham. Wham. Wham. Wham. Wham! Wham! Wham! WHACK!_

Each whack was more harder then the last. Timmy gave the final, finishing hit, and stopped to examine his work. It was dented all over; he almost flattened it; and he broke the lenses. He smirked and his eyes evil. More than satisfied with his actions, Timmy through his head back and laughed.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_A.N.) I'll put the next chapter up soon._ _**Please review! Also, I put up a poll on my profie. I would appreciate it if you voted.**_


	2. Take Down Timmy

_A.N.) Here it is. Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series._

* * *

_**Frame**_

Chapter 2: _Take Down Timmy_

~:~Previously~:~

With no more pausing, Timmy smashed the hammer down the telescope. _Wham. Wham. Wham. Wham. Wham! Wham! Wham! WHACK!_

Each whack was more harder then the last. Timmy gave the final, finishing hit, and stopped to examine his work. It was dented all over; he almost flattened it; and he broke the lenses. He smirked and his eyes evil. More than satisfied with his actions, Timmy through his head back and laughed.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

~:~On With the Story~:~

Timmy laughed and laughed about his deed. He had destroyed Mary-Lynnette's favorite telescope. But his giggling started to die down. "Ha. Ha ha… whatever." After his laughing fit, he had to fix so that the completely ruined telescope fit in the case, and left.

Mary-Lynnette was walking down the hall that led to her room. After a long debate, it was decided they would go shopping tomorrow, and Rashel agreed to let Gillian and Poppy help pick the stores. Bad choice in her opinion, but nobody knew dresses more than them.

She was hopping Ash didn't leave to hang out with Quinn and get caught cheating. She wanted to get her favorite telescope, and watch the beautiful sky with Ash. She wanted to correct him every time he thought he saw a ghost donut and tell him it is the Ring Nebula.

"Excuse Miss Lady." Mare stopped when she felt someone tug on her shirt. The tugger was a cute little boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was talking in an innocent and very, very cute like voice. Apparently, Mare has never met Timmy. **Aww… how cute!** Mare bent down to the child's level, and she patted his head.

"Aww… aren't you adorable!" Mare said with delight. **I've got the magic touch.** Timmy thought with arrogance. He flashed a chaste smile.

"Your very pretty Miss Lady. I'm playing Detective Timmy." **So adorable!** Mare thought.

"That's very sweet of you. Do you need a case Detective?" Mare said playing along. Timmy shook his head. He held the case to Mary-Lynnette's face.

"Nope. My case is who smashed this telescope!" Timmy said thinking it was no big deal. Mare's face went to shock.

"A _telescope?_" she asked to be sure. Timmy nodded.

"Yeah! I was giving that Mr. Ash guy some punch, because it was very hot. Then, he was being really mean. He took the punch a slammed the door in my face!" **That jerk!** Mare thought. "Then, I heard load thumping so I went in. I found a smashed telescope on the floor. Ash got really mean and told me if I told you, he would hurt me! So I took the telescope and case and ran out. I'm scared! Please don't let him hurt me!" Timmy hugged Mare and dropped the case. **I think I got her.** he thought.

**Ash you are so dead!** Mare hugged the little boy, but pulled back after a few seconds. She opened the case to confirm it was the ruins of her telescope. Not just any telescope, her _favorite_ telescope. **I'm going to kill you, Redfern!** she thought. She picked up Timmy, left the telescope, and continued heading to her room. Mare held Timmy like a baby. He could feel May-Lynnette's anger and smirked.

Before Mare reached the final hallway, Ash ran around the corner. Mare glared at Ash with hatred. Timmy was still smirking with triumph. **Looks like Ass just took a shower.** Timmy started giggling. He switched back to his angelic, child voice. "Miss Lady, is Mr. Meany in trouble?" Mare nodded. Ash held his hands up.

"Mare, I know your mad about something. But it was the Devil Child! I swear!" Ash yelled hoping Mare would believe him. She didn't.

"Ash that is very immature of you. Blaming this poor little boy." Timmy used the same puppy dog eyes Rashel fell for. Mare smiled at him.

"Aww… do you believe that something so cute could be evil?" Mare questioned.

"YES!" Ash yelled. Mare placed Timmy down gently, and she turned to Ash with a glare so bad it would set a wild fire at first glance.

"YOU! You broke my telescope!" Ash knew the drill. RUN LIKE DEATH WAS CHASING YOU! It would be literal if Mare caught him.

Ash ran and ran…and ran. Timmy secretly followed, laughing and laughing…and laughing. It amazed Ash how Mare kept a close distance; if he stopped for a second, Mare catch him and grind him into dust. She must be really pissed.

They passed Poppy playing cards with James. They passed Jez and Morgead have an arm wrestle match. And they passed Delos and Maggie having a staring contest. Loser had to act like Galen when he took that other hit to the head, also from Keller, and thought he was 'H. M. Murdock' from "The A-Team".

_~:~Flashback~:~_

_Keller was walking into the living room with Rashel, but out of the blue, Galen jumps out and lifts Keller over his shoulders with his left hand. Keller kept trying to knee him in the stomach._

"_What the hell! Galen put me down!" Keller yelled with intense fury. Galen started jumping up and down. Rashel yelled, "Galen put her down!"_

"_KELLER! KELLER! I want you! I need you! I looooooove youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"_

_**WACK!**_

_Keller kneed Galen on the head. She checked his head for serious injuries. Rashel just said,_

"_Hey. This is like… déjà vu or something."_

_~:~Reality~:~_

Mare chased him to the garden. They passed Quinn sitting, under the sakura tree, with Rashel in his lap. They were just talking.

"YOU'RE GOING TO NEED TO REST SOMETIME, MARE!" Ash yelled. That only made Mary-Lynnette run faster.

"I'M GOING TO BRAKE YOUR LEGS, REDFERN!" Mare yelled back. Timmy was following them, and was holding in laughs. He made it to the bushes, and grabbed a bulky stick. **Wait.** Mary-Lynnette was passing his throwing range. **Now!**

Timmy tossed the stick in front of Mare. And, of course, she tripped and fell flat on her nose. "Umph!"

Ash overheard and made an immediate U turn, heading for Mare. "Are you ok, Mare?" he asked, as he helped her stand up. They finally noticed stars were out. Ash just pointed to a random place. "Mare look! It's the ghost donut again." Ash said with the kind of excitement of a child getting a new toy, or Timmy seeing his evil plans in action. Mare was pissed off at him, but she ended up smiling and giggled at his stupidity.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ash, that the ghost donut is the Ring Nebula?" Ash looked at her and was about to give some dumb answer. But Mare looked so beautiful. Her face was complemented by the glow she had under the moonlight. He just stared in aw.

"Ash Redfern! Are you ignoring me-" Ash cut her off with a kiss. He was pretty happy when Mare didn't kick him. Ash pulled away, and grinned like an idiot.

"You look cute angry, Mare. But mostly beautiful under these stars." Mare glared.

"I would have been able to look at these stars more closely, but YOU BROKE MY TELESCOPE!" Ash pulled her into a hug before she could pull back to kick him properly. He spoke to her with soft, true voice.

"Mare, I didn't do it. Honest." Mare was confused, and Ash knew it.

"But why would such a sweet little boy lie to me like that?" she asked. Ash chuckled.

"Because he's evil. Mare, did Rashel ever tell you what happened the night Quinn purposed to her?" Mare blinked.

"Yeah. She said her little brother lied to her, because he didn't like Quinn…Oh. Now I get it." Ash smirked and lifted her bridal style. Mary-Lynnette blushed wildly. "H-Hey!"

"It's late you need some rest." Ash stated and carried her back to the room for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Ash was once again sitting by himself on his room's balcony. But he wasn't so sad this time. He was sipping a glass of pill-free punch, and eating popcorn with extra butter. Quinn appeared beside him.

"I thought you were still clinging to Rashel." Ash said, Quinn smirked.

"I thought you were clinging to Mary-Lynnette." he said back. Ash just smiled and stared at the garden in front of him.

"I wanted to. I may not have Mare right now. But I have the next best thing."

"What's that?" Quinn asked.

"A good seat, popcorn and punch, and a really good show." Quinn joined looking at the garden and saw what he was talking about.

"Give me some popcorn." he commanded. They sat there and watch the show in front of them.

Mare was chasing Timmy all around the plain. Fists were ready, and Timmy was sprinting for his little life. "YOU BROKE MY TELESCOPE!"

* * *

_A.N.) I got an idea of another one. Should I do it? __**Review!**_


End file.
